Small Bump
by losingcontrol92
Summary: He can't help but imagine what the small bump will evolve to. Songfic to Ed Sheeran's 'Small Bump'.


**A/N: Hey everyone, I haven't written for Rookie Blue in quite a while but since seeing the new Season 3 promo's and with the return very very soon – I couldn't resist. This is my third one shot dealing with this type of issue but this time it was inspired by Ed Sheeran's single – Small Bump. Not completely happy with it but I think if I keep messing around with it, I'll just wreck it.**

**I'd love to know what you all think, and if anyone has some great ideas for a multi-chapter RB stories, please let me know – I have a long boring summer ahead of me. **

**Discalimer: Anything recognizable obviously isn't mine:)  
**

* * *

**Small Bump **

_You were just a Small Bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life._

His fingers trail gently over the smooth skin of the small curve above her abdomen, watching as a pattern of small goosebumps paints itself upon the soft skin of her arms as a result of his feather light caress. He can't recall a time he had ever felt so content, a time when his life had seemed fulfilled. He had always thought that the excitement and thrill of an undercover operation would be enough for him, and it had been. But now he knows different.

_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your Mother's eyes._

He can imagine the small bundle, the tiny delicate head graced with a thick brown tuft similar to his own but blessed with the deep brown eyes of his partner. He can only imagine how many times he would fall victim to those alluring eyes, just as he has so many times with the woman lying next to him. Transfixed on how the orbs would light up with anticipation and excitement, glow with admiration and adoration and flicker with hurt and anger. He looks forward to deciphering his bundle's mood, to join in with the joy and offer support and love in times of hurt. To offer safety, stability, a home.

_I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans._

His eyes scan the silent room before pausing at the monochrome image settled in the corner of the mirror. He had never planned ahead before, never sought out to save the good candy for later – who knows when later is? But in the instant he saw the clear lines on the white stick everything mapped itself out. Their future had been set out in a 9-month plan. He can only imagine the feelings handed to him once receiving the small bundle in his arms, his small bundle. He smiles at the thought of the delicate bundle cradled in his calloused hands. His friends have tried to explain the pride and adoration he would experience in those first few seconds but all they could tell him was that it would be something special, something he'd never understand until he would experience it.

_A small bump in four months, you're brought to life._

_And I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you._

He can't help but remember the first time he had spoken to her bump. A sweet whispering of promises, promises of love and protection. It had opened a softer side to him, something he'd never expected, he had allowed the sentimental moment consume envisioning the first time he would be able to promise such loyalty and love face to face with his child.

_You are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

The first time he would be able to tell his bundle that they were his world, his one and only. To feel delicate soft fingers wrap gently around the callous skin of his thumb, such a loose grip holding him in place.

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

But even if the delicate fingers would lose their grip, or if they would turn to push him away in a teenage rant, he'd keep the promises. He take of their hand and put it back in his own, he'd be there, always – to see them through the day.

_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin._

He longed to see their child grow. To watch them form into their own. He prayed that they would inherit her bravery and compassion, secretly hoping that they'd pick up his signature sarcasm along the way.

_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin,_

_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice._

He can't help but picture their child happy. A bright pearly smile, obviously inherited from their mother, complimented by the Swarek dimples.

_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide._

_A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes._

But he pushes the image aside and now the bundle's sleeping soundly. Eyes hidden by the soft eyelids. They'd argued for ages about whose eyes their bundle would get, she'd declare that her eyes were boring but that his showed every emotion he would feel, a gate into the guarded man. And even though he would continue to see her brown orbs on their child, they'd decided against speaking about their bundle's eyes. A sleeping beauty until the day would come.

_And I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you._

But he knew when that day would come it wouldn't matter whose eyes they'd have. That day would mark a new future for them, a new adventure into the land of parenthood.

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_Oh, you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

There's no doubt that the thought of finally having their bundle terrified them. They had both experienced a lot in their childhood. Doubts that they would be adequate surfaced, fears of failure plagued them. But it's their child, their one and only. And he knows, deep down he knows, knows they're ready to take on this new future, knows they're ready to make a new life with their bundle, and knows it will be alright.

_You can lie with me,_

_With your tiny feet._

He would never admit it, but he had always loved watching her sleeping. Taking the silent moments to study her, to memorize every detail, her perfection, her imperfections. And know he looked forward to watching them both. He'd envisioned himself lying beside them, the bundle tucked neatly between them, their tiny bare feet barely reaching his elbow. But he could study them, study and memorize and love his family in silence, in peacefulness.

_When you're half asleep,_

_I'll leave you be._

He can't ever imaging wanting to leave their bundle's side. It was challenging leaving Andy some days, especially her days off; the days when she would wander to the front door huddled in her quilt cover, half asleep, waving him to work. He'd want nothing more than to be able to strip back down and lay beside her. But now he'd dread the days where she would wander to the front door huddled in her quilt cover, half asleep, waving him to work with their bundle in her arms.

_Right in front of me_

_For a couple weeks_

_So I can keep you safe._

Their friends had toyed with him at first. He was known to be over protective, especially with regards to her. But this took everything to a new level, she wasn't allowed to carry anything, to cook, to dance, to walk too far, to work too much. He knew it drove her crazy, taking away such simplicities drove her insane, but it wasn't just about keeping her safe now. It was about keeping them safe, his family.

_'Cause you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_You are my one and only._

He wants to keep the promises, every day. Wants to make sure that his bundle knows how much their loved, how much they mean to him.

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

He takes her hand in his own, her small fingers intertwining with his as she sleeps. But as he watches her long thin fingers blend with his own, he can't help but continue to visualize smaller fingers wrap round the rough skin of his own.

_You were just a small bump unborn just four months then torn from life._

The moment is a constant in his mind. His hand returns to trail gently over the smooth skin of the small curve above her abdomen, but now he knows his bundle is gone – taken.

_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._

And so their left in a world of devastation and loss without no reason why, forced to make their way through the mess with the hope that their bundle is being taken care of. He'll be strong – for her. He'll hide the hurt, the anger, the confusion. But now as she sleeps he lets it out, allows the tears to fall freely at the loss of their small bump.


End file.
